Into the Abyss
by BrightestStarr
Summary: "Do we have a deal kid?" Bill stretched out his hand and blue flames appeared and swirled around it menacingly. "Deal." This is my first Gf fanfic I hope you enjoy! BillxDipper by the end of the messed up story xD Rated M too be safe cause blood and gore/language and all that jazz (Recently got back into writing too! Maybe this is considered Yaoi?)


Dipper stood in the shadows of the room, listening in on his Grunkles conversation. "Honestly, the boy is as weak as they come. He's just a nuisance. I wish I could just get rid of him." He flinched at the words, today wasn't a great day at all. It was the first ever time he and Mabel had fought and now this...he felt the weight of journal number three in his hidden pocket on the inside of his vest and ran into the forest and never looked back at his home.

He ran to an isolated clearing within the forest and opened to a page he never even considered before. The Dream Demon...Bill Cipher... He shivered as a cold wind blew over him, he could hear a diabolical laugh in the distance and felt a powerful pair of eyes staring at his back. "Do it." He heard, making him jump. He had nothing to write with so he just took his finger and drew a circle in the dirt.."I hope this works.." He mumbled. Once he finished he repeated the summoning spell..

The world slowed down around Dipper and color had spilled away and a few seconds later a yellow triangle had appeared dressed in a top hat, a bow tie and produced a cane to lean on. "Ah! Gravity Falls it's great to be back!"

Dipper wondered how the demon was even able to appear without his summoning circle being made so sloppily. "Well this is quite interesting, Pinetree." The demon floated closer towards the boy who scrambled backwards in fear...without the proper summoning circle with the right things Bill was able to leave it.

"I...I...Want to make a deal..." At this the Yellow demon made a noise of excitement and without any facial expressions he could tell the thing was smirking like he knew this was going to happen...

"What would that be?" The demon asked with an interested tone. "I'd...like...to uh..." The demon rolled his eye. "Spit it out kid I don't have all night."

Dipper composed himself and stood while brushing the dirt from the back of his legs. "I want you to make me stronger." The demon went up to him uncomfortably close. "What do I get in return?" The demon asked and Dipper tried to think... "Oh! I know! You're going to be my slave for eternity!"

Dipper flinched back unexpectedly at the idea of it. "Do we have a deal kid?" Bill stretched out his hand and blue flames appeared and swirled around it menacingly. "Deal." Dipper shook the hand and a few seconds later he was slammed into a tree by so much force, that he coughed up blood.

"Ah, first order of business. We have to give you some powers." The triangle had floated over to him once more and grabbed ahold of the boy's neck and lifted him into the air. Dipper immediately went to scratch at his neck and tried prying the intruder off of his skin.

"Hm..how much power should I give you?" The demon asked himself. Dipper watched with fear in his eyes. This was a mistake...he screwed up...why did he always do this stuff!

"I could turn you fully demon...and have you do my dirty work." Dipper started struggling again. He had to get out of this somehow! "I..." Dipper tried to protest but Bill had only squeezed his hand tighter. "Did I say you could speak?" Bill asked with an irritated voice. Dipper shook his head and watched as the Demon contemplated his fate.

"Maybe I could use you for my dirty work and then have you kept in the dreamscape until you've learned how to deal with your powers..for now..I'll figure the rest out later." Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing he had no way of saying he wanted the deal to be off because his air ways were being cut off, and once the powers had transferred over to him there was no way he could get out of the deal.

He was in all ways screwed for the rest of his life... if he would even be mortal by the time Bill was done with him, he'd be screwed for the rest of eternity! "Wait!" He finally choked out. The Demon stopped his thinking and turned over to look at the boy who had his hands by his black one and kept trying to pull it off. "The deal's off! I change my mind!" Bill laughed maniacally and brought the boy close to his eye. "This deal of ours cannot be broken once we've shook on it. It's what binds the participants." Dipper choked back a sob on his now probably bruised throat.

"Now let's head off." The demon snapped his fingers and they appeared in what was apparently the Dreamscape.

"I'll transfer some of my powers to you but only enough to do my dirty work." Flames appeared around the hand that held Dippers neck and it started to burn, which caused dipper to scream out in pain.

"This will take a while he said and dropped the boy to the ground, chains appearing instantly around his neck, and stomach and kept him close to what felt like a wall. Dipper yelled in pain as Bills power began to remake him. Bill himself leaving without a word.

* * *

He didn't know how badly the transformation made him look, it felt like he wasn't himself anymore with Bills power coursing through his body.

Dipper had tried using the powers to make the chains go away but Bill was apparently smarter than him. He groaned from the left over pain that throbbed in every muscle, his fingers clutched the ground in an attempt to lessen it.

Why'd he think that this was such a good idea? He mentally slapped himself in the face and turned to look around the empty vast whiteness. He was so stupid.. his head hung low in defeat and sighed, he flinched from the pain. What would Mabel think when he saw her, was he even recognizable anymore? His breathing started to quicken and as he realized this, he needed to look in a mirror!

"Good morning!" A cheerful voice could be heard through the empty space which made Dipper freeze all movement. His eyes moved from the ground and found the yellow triangle floating over him. He could see Bill studying him, the interested look on his face. "I thought my powers would change you a little but apparently not. I barely can even recognize you Pine tree." He heard the smugness in Bill's voice which gave him a shiver down his spine. "Now do I grant you permission to see yourself?"

Dippers heart was halfway up his throat in fear as he stared at the damn thing in front of him. "Why the hell not!" The demon snapped his fingers and let the 12 year old boy look at himself in the mirror.

What he saw scared him. His hair had straightened out more and had turned more dirty blonde, his face looked more angular and thinned and his eyes had hints of gold in them. His skin had tanned more and his teeth had sharpened a tiny bit.

"I say it fits you quite nicely." Bill said and ran his fingers through the kids hair. Dipper gritted his teeth together but noticed one thing that hadn't changed...his birthmark! Oh thank god! He never thought he be so happy to see it in his life!

"I think I should rename you. Since this is a whole new look for you and all." Dipper wanted to cry...his name and birthmark were the only things that had been kept from transforming. "Maybe..." The demon thought for awhile floating back and forth on this choice.

"Malum." The triangle said and nodded twice. Dipper wanted to scream...he wouldn't accept this fate. "No..." he said with a hoarse voice... Bill turned to look at him. "No? You do not say no to me Malum. You'll accept the name and your fate. Do you understand me?" The triangle said and gripped Dippers chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

Dipper did the worst possible thing he could do at the moment and spat in his face. Bill sat there, silently and clenched the chin that was held tightly in his hand. Dipper struggled to break free but froze when he heard the snap of fingers and he blacked out.

* * *

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled and trotted into the room only to freeze once she saw the room was empty. Nothing was on Dippers side, the sheets were folded and placed in the corner like he'd never been here. "Dipper?" She called out again, her heart pounding in her chest. "GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel screamed and started to shake. She heard footsteps and saw him rub his eyes from being woken up. "Yeesh kid, what's with all the ruckus?" His mouth formed into an o shape as soon as he saw what was wrong. "Where'd he go!?" She yelled frantically. "He'd never leave without saying anything!"

Stan sighed. "I don't know but we should call the police in the morning alright?" Mabel nodded and her Grunkle went back to bed. She sniffled and brought her blanket over to her twins bed and set up. She fell asleep with plagued nightmares of her brother dying over and over again in horrible ways.


End file.
